In recent years, computer systems have enabled individuals and organizations to capture and store vast quantities of data. The proliferation of data is sometime referred to as “big data”, which is an all-encompassing term for any collection of datasets so large or complex that it becomes difficult to process using traditional data processing applications.
The challenges of big data include analysis, capture, curation, search, sharing, storage, transfer, visualization, and privacy concerns. The existence of such large quantities of data has led to an ever increasing need for improved systems and methods of analyzing and exploring data.